Laptop
by Mochoa1994
Summary: Percy finds Annabeth having trouble reading the words on Daedalus's laptop. Will secret feelings be revealed? What will they do about the Mount St. Helen's kiss? One-shot


**Percabeth One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I own only my plot. And Annabeth's middle name:)**

**Btw: this is set between the BOTL and the LO... Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

"Ugh," I sighed in frustration. Earlier this summer, Daedalus, the man himself, gave me one of his laptops. It was very interesting but he would use Ancient Greek and English in the same sentences. Being dyslexic, it was incredibly difficult to transition between the two languages.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" I turned and found Percy leaning against the door to my cabin. I looked around casually and was glad to find out we were alone. _Thank the Gods._

"No," I said hastily. "I'm just mad."

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" He joked. "Can't figure something out?" He came inside, without permission, and sat on my bunk next to me.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. And no, I can't," I smirked.

"Well, what's wrong?"

I looked at him and, for a very strange reason, thought about our little—ahem—episode on Mount St. Helens. I had only given him that kiss for luck. I mean, what else could I do? He was my best friend; I couldn't have him dying on my behalf.

"Umm," I said, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "I just don't like being confused, that's all."

"What are you confused about, Annabeth?" He prompted, grinning.

I showed him the program I had been looking at on the laptop. "Can you read this?"

He looked at it for a while, squinting his eyes while trying to read it. I loved watching him do this. His eyebrows always got all scrunched up when he did this; it was really cute. _Wait, this is _Percy_ I'm talking about here._ I thought.

Thankfully, his words broke my inner argument. "Dang! What did he think he was doing?"

"I have absolutely no idea. That's what I don't get." I strained to try to read it again.

"I love it when you do that," I heard him say.

"Do what?" I blushed and pulled a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"When you're trying to figure something out, your nose gets all scrunched up," he explained. "It's cute."

I blushed even more. _Did he just call _me _cute?_ Why did I feel so happy about this? "Umm, thanks. I guess."

"I wasn't insulting you. I really do think you—it's cute." I stared at him. He called me cute again? _Why do I care?_ I thought again. _He's just Percy._

He coughed. "Well, I think I should probably go." He started to get up but I grabbed his hand, butterflies in my stomach.

"No," I said suddenly.

"What?" He blushed and looked at our hands.

"Uh," I scrambled around for an excuse to sit here and talk with him. "I really need help deciphering this."

"Well, there's nothing much I can do but sure."

We sat there for a while, at first, trying to actually decipher what Daedalus was trying to say, then started a random conversation about nothing. I loved talking to him like this. I mean, I felt comfortable with telling him everything; he was my best friend, why wouldn't I be?

The conversation we were having sort of died and I had a feeling he was racking his brain for another topic, as was I. Mount St. Helens kept replaying itself in my mind; it was all I could think of at the moment. I was trying to get the courage to 'man up' and say something when he did it for me.

"So," he said. "Mount St. Helens."

I blushed. _Was he reading my mind?_ "Yeah," was all I could manage to say.

"Why?"

_What? Did he not like it? Did he not like _me_? Wait, why do I care?_

"What do you mean, why?" I asked defensively.

He looked a little panicked. "I didn't mean I didn't enjoy it—but I didn't because that would be weird—not that you're not a good kisser, because you are. In fact, you're a _really_ good kisser—I mean, in a completely friend-ish sort of way." He saw my confused and somewhat amused expression. "Gods, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not really," I smirked and he smiled. "Would you like to start over?"

"Uh, no. I'll pass. But I would like to know why you kissed me in the first place."

I sighed. I'd been dreading this. I really had no idea what I was going to say. "Well, the main reason for it was because I thought you were going to die, another was for good luck, and another..." My voice trailed off.

"And the other..." Percy prompted.

"Look," I said trying desperately to get off the subject. "I just didn't want my best friend to die without having kissed a girl."

"Hey!" He protested. "I had kissed a girl before!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Whatever, Wise Girl." He paused, and for a few short minutes, our eyes locked. "Did you like it, though?"

"Like what?" I said dreamily. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

"The kiss."

"Oh," I said feeling embarrassed. "Well, I liked a lot, actually."

His eyes widened. "Does this mean you like me?"

I panicked. "What? No. Why? Do you like me?"

He said something barely below a whisper.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Yes I like you. I like you, well, a lot. I have for a while now."

My heart stopped and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Why wasn't I breathing?

He started walking towards me, though there really wasn't anywhere to go. "I don't just like you though, Annabeth Elaine Chase," My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. He was so close to me that I had to look up just to see his face. He pushed a stray hair behind my ear and whispered ever so gently, "I love you."

I barely had time to say the same before he pulled me into a kiss. It was beautiful, magnificent, amazing and a whole bunch of other super amazing words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his hands upon my back.

We stood there for a while in complete and utter bliss until we heard the conch horn signal dinner.

He looked at me with those wonderful eyes again. "We should probably go."

"Yeah," was all I could say.

He started towards the door with my hand in his. "Wait," I said. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

He smiled and we walked towards the dinning pavilion, hand-in-hand.

**Please review and lemme know anything for me to work on for future stories. This is my first one-shot and I would like to keep it as so. I also can't think of anything else to add to it. Lol**

**Anyways, I would love for you to review so go ahead and voice your opinion! Thanks!**


End file.
